Stop Talking
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Jana/Katrina] "But they'll get away with it!" Jana glowers in the direction of the obnoxious customers. "They need to know that they can't just go around saying that sort of thing -"/"Trust me on this one," Matei insists. "Letting them see that they get a rise out of you is the worst thing you can do."
**Stop Talking**

 _Fandom: Wolfblood_

 _Rating: K+_

 _Genre: Romance_

 _Pairing: Jana/Katrina_

 _Word count: 724_

 _Summary: [Jana/Katrina]_ _"But they'll get away with it!" Jana glowers in the direction of the obnoxious customers. "They need to know that they can't just go around saying that sort of thing -"/"Trust me on this one," Matei insists. "Letting them see that they get a rise out of you is the worst thing you can do."_

* * *

 **AN: Based on the popular prompt from Tumblr:** **"** **I didn** **'t think I was gay, but then I kissed you to annoy some a group of homophobic people and now I'm might be a little gay."**

 **I can't help it. They're cute.**

 **DISCLAIMER. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hey - Jana -" TJ places a hand on Jana's shoulder, as she slams a glass of milkshake down on the table in front of Matei. "Ignore them."

Jana's fist clenches around the tea towel in her other hand, her eyes trained on a table across the other side of the Kafe. A group of school kids are crammed into one of the booths, pointing and snickering as they watch two other girls sitting close by, holding hands and sharing the remains of their milkshake. She doesn't need her Wolfblood hearing to work out what sort of comments that are being made.

"Yeah," Matei agrees. "They're just doing it for attention. Don't give it to them, and they'll stop."

"But they'll get away with it!" Jana glowers in the direction of the obnoxious customers. "They need to know that they can't just go around saying that sort of thing -"

"Trust me on this one," Matei insists. "Letting them see that they get a rise out of you is the worst thing you can do."

"Hm." Jana lets out a loud exhale. She knows that he's right, of course he is, but that doesn't take away from the injustice of it. In the wild, no one really cares about that sort of thing. Loyalty to the pack is what's most important.

The two girls have finished off the milkshake, and make to leave, hands clasped together, fingers intertwined. One of the idiots from the jeering table sticks their ankle out, just as they step past, sending the brunette spiralling to the floor, the empty milkshake glass falling out of her hand and shattering over the ground.

Jana grows, shoving TJ's hand off her shoulder as she stalks over to the scene of the accident, bending down beside the fallen girl to help her up, just as Katrina appears in her line of sight, a first aid kit in hand. Seeing her makes Jana frown, momentarily distracted from her anger.

"I thought I was covering your shift today."

"What can I say?" The blonde gently bandages the cut on the brunette's hand, once she has made sure that there is no glass in the wound. "You couldn't last five minutes without me, Jana."

Jana hears a snort from behind them - the group at the table are close enough to hear every word being said - and her fists clench again. Why is it anything to do with them? What right have they got to belittle others?

She waits until the tingling in her veins starts to fade, before she stands, helping Katrina up too, now that the brunette and her girlfriend are taken care of.

"I'll clean up the glass here, and fill in the incident paperwork. You go; I can take care of this place."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." Jana glances to her left. Yep. The group are still watching.

Maybe she should give them something to watch.

"Thanks, Jana."

"Anytime." She throws her arms around the other girl, to prevent Katrina from disappearing, using this as an advantage to incline her face forward, catching the other pair of lips with her own. Katrina freezes almost instantly, unresponsive, and Jana's about to pull away, despite the fact that the splutters coming from the group are rather satisfying, before Katrina stops her, sliding her arm around her waist, angling her face better so that the kiss is less awkward. Jana is vaguely aware of Matei and TJ cheering from behind them, and the jeering group pushing their chairs back and leaving, but, right now, those things are on the peripheral of her brain, because, wow, the kissing is nice - no, actually, the kissing is _very_ nice, and it's making her feel a little light headed. The good kind of light headed, the giddy kind, the kind that she has read about, on the few occasions that she has actually picked up a romance book.

Jana pulls away suddenly, breaking the kiss, so that she can look Katrina in the face.

"Wow." Is all that she seems capable of saying.

"Wow," Katrina echoes, letting her gaze slide to the floor, for once appearing to be a little self conscious. "Uh - I guess - Y'know - We should -"

"Katrina?" Jana rolls her eyes, leaning forward to nudge their noses together. "Stop talking."


End file.
